A near field communication (NFC) antenna consists of a circuit board and a planar coil. When two mobile terminals each including an NFC antenna operate a peer-to-peer (P2P) networking, the two NFC antennas may interfere with each other, which may cause a large deviation of a resonance frequency, affect a communication sensitivity and success rate, and thus there is a need for improvements.